Océans d'Encre
by Rori H. Nemuri
Summary: " Emma. Emma, appelle-t-il en utilisant son prénom. Regarde-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai raconté un mensonge ? " Le don d'Emma ne réagit pas, ne s'accroche à aucun mot, à aucune aspérité qui cache un mensonge - il n'y a rien. Killian Jones est sincère. Captain Swan


**Rating -** T  
**Genres -** Angst, Family, Hinted Romance (Captain Swan - Emma/Hook)  
**Disclaimer - **Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz  
**Synopsis - **« Emma. _Emma_, appelle-t-il en utilisant son prénom. Regarde-moi. Est-ce que je t'ai raconté un mensonge ? » Le don d'Emma ne réagit pas, ne s'accroche à aucun mot, ne trouve aucune aspérité qui cache un mensonge - il n'y a rien. Killian Jones est _sincère._

**/!\ SPOILERS pour Talahassee (2x06) ****/!\**

**Note **- Bon, premier Captain Swan... OTP EN VUE. Je vous épargne la crise de fangirlisme. Et au-delà de ça, c'est mon premier pairing hétéro depuis... Des années, en fait (#leslashm'atuée). Donc voilà. Bonne lecture :)

Rori H. Nemuri

* * *

**Océans d'Encre**

* * *

**Not all those who wander are lost**

- JRR Tolkien, _The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

Neverland est immobile. Les gens ne vieillissent pas, et les arbres ne grandissent pas ; tout est figé.

_Sauf l'encre et l'océan_, disent les Garçons Perdus. _Eux, ils continuent de bouger._

_Fripouilles._

Ses doigts passent sur son tatouage pendant que Cora tue méthodiquement les habitants du campement en arrachant leurs cœurs. Le nom est tranquille, immuable sur sa peau et sous son toucher, et Jones s'en souvient comme la force tranquille d'un amour auquel il a trop donné – Milah voulait l'aventure, le grand air et les embruns fouettant son visage, _quelque chose de plus._ Quelque chose, qui, au final, n'était plus vraiment lui et ses pirateries mesquines sur les docks d'un port, à boire du rhum au fond d'une taverne ou d'un tripot tout en jouant aux cartes. Et il a été bon, aux cartes. Le truc de la manche, et son sacré sourire d'emmerdeur – depuis, les affaires ont perdu de leur mordant et perdre est un peu démodé.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Cora n'est qu'une ombre, un moyen de se venger. Il s'allonge sous un corps et la fin de la nuit passe dans un silence ponctué du cri des Ogres qui envahissent la forêt – les frusques qu'il a dégotées sont chaudes, et s'il passe outre le fait qu'il y a deux cadavres sur son dos, le confort spartiate du sol serait presque agréable – quoique.

Pas de roulis, rien qui tangue – et sans sa berceuse, Jones ne dort que d'un œil.

Capitaine oblige.

* * *

Comme prévu, elles sont quatre.

Il y a Snow-White, frêle et mignonne dans ses vêtements pastels, un carquois drapé sur son dos et un arc dans les mains, des cheveux tellement courts mais un visage si rond et si joli qu'il en oublie presque son rôle _pas de place pour le Capitaine, Jones, il faut qu'elles te croient._ Sa tête repose sur les genoux d'une princesse, probablement Aurora, quand il ouvre les yeux et commence sa comédie du survivant terrifié. Elle a l'air d'une poupée sortie de sa jolie boîte de bois, loin de son monde, perdue et confuse ; la tiare dans ses cheveux scintille avec les rayons du soleil et ses grands yeux clairs sont aussi effrayés qu'anxieux. Jones essaie de ne pas sourire, parce que _bingo_, celle-là est déjà dans sa poche.

Il ne reconnaît aucune des deux autres. Quoique la blonde ait la même peau de neige que Snow et le même genre de vêtements, des yeux plus clairs, limpides et bleus, un air farouche et pourtant prudent – et Jones oublie l'autre fille.

Et il entend presque la voix de Mr Smee lui raconter les potins de ce nouveau port plein d'étrangetés, se mettre sur la pointe des pieds ou monter sur le bord du bastingage pour lui souffler à l'oreille ; le Capitaine demanderait _Tu vois la blonde, là-bas ?_ et Smee répondrait en reniflant un peu, parce que les embruns iodés de la fin de journée le font toujours éternuer, _Oh ça, c'est Emma Swan_. Puis la voix doucereuse de Cora prendrait le relais – _La fille de Snow-White. Mère d'un garçon nommé Henry, et le sauveur qui a vaincu la malédiction, ou une partie ; Regina a toujours eu du mal à suivre les consignes correctement. _Il l'avoue, la première chose qu'il a retenue de ce curieux descriptif, c'est la maternité. Immédiatement, il l'a dépeinte comme Milah, un gosse muet et timide dans ses jambes et des envies de liberté plein la tête, mais rattachée à un mari plus par commodité que réelle considération. Oh, cette fois-ci, il serait plus malin – il n'y toucherait pas.

Mais Emma Swan n'est en rien comme Milah.

Elle a cette blondeur presque blanche des princesses qu'il s'imaginait ravir de leur château quand il était enfant – il n'y a pas une seule trace des rondeurs maternelles sur son corps, rien d'autre que la peau ferme et tonique des muscles, l'air entraîné et cette aura d'insécurité qui plane autour d'elle, dans ses yeux et jusque sur le pli nerveux de sa bouche.

Jones retient un sourire, car vraiment, il faudrait être inconscient pour ne pas vouloir celle-là.

* * *

Emma est encore nouvelle ici, et la perspective d'Ogres arpentant cette forêt ne lui parle pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle utilise son arme et en attire un – _Oh-oh_. Là, oui, elle accepte l'évidence que ce monde est celui de Mary-Margaret, de David, Ruby et des autres qui sont toujours à Storybrooke avec Henry, de même que Regina et Gold. Ceux-là complotent, c'est certain, et c'est pourquoi il faut qu'elle _rentre._

_Vite. _

« On trouvera un moyen de rentrer, c'est promis », la rassure tranquillement Mary-Margaret, avec un sourire doux et serein – et toute la peur qu'elle cache se fane.

Il faut qu'elle rentre. Emma ne peut pas l'appeler Maman – et elle songe avec ironie que Mary-Margaret l'a très bien cernée durant les mois qu'elles ont passés ensembles dans l'appartement, parce que les mots de son amie lui reviennent au visage avec encore plus de force. Ça lui paraît loin, tout d'un coup, cette discussion bénigne sur les coups d'un soir, l'air confus, tiraillé de Mary-Margaret qui tentait d'oublier son histoire avec David – et les mots, le sourire protecteur et doux, le ton presque maternel. « Tu ne fais que te protéger… Avec ce mur que tu t'es construit. » Et elle avait l'air triste, anxieuse qu'Emma soit si solitaire. « Il te met peut-être à l'abri de la douleur, mais il t'éloigne aussi de l'amour. »

Mary-Margaret – non, Snow-White, maintenant – est peut-être sa mère, mais elle ne peut pas l'appeler _Maman_ ; c'est comme Henry qui l'appelle Emma et pourtant dit en s'adressant aux autres à propos d'elle « ma mère ». Peut-être que c'est un embarras enfantin ou une manière pour lui de ne pas la brusquer dans son nouveau rôle, mais pour elle… C'est un mot qui porte trop d'espérances perdues.

Mais le problème qui l'intéresse en ce moment, c'est celui du survivant. Mulan partage ses soupçons, et l'interrogatoire est en effet plus que révélateur – qui qu'il soit, ce n'est pas un forgeron, ni même un pauvre villageois terrorisé. Et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de le lui dire, arrogante et magnifique, d'un ton un brin moqueur mais sans sourire qu'il ment. Assez correctement, d'ailleurs mais pas assez pour la tromper.

_Hook._

Une autre légende qui prend vie sous ses yeux – à force, elle n'est plus vraiment étonnée et cherche des yeux des dragons dans chaque portion de ciel. Le Capitaine Killian Jones est sulfureux, inconséquent et sauvage – _libre_ – à la façon dont Emma s'est toujours imaginé les pirates. Il a des airs de Jack Sparrow, avec le liner et la barbe mal rasée, les boucles d'oreille et les blagues, mais sa peau n'est pas tannée par le soleil et ses yeux sont deux océans prêts à vous étreindre de leurs vagues. Elle est intriguée, et il les mène à un haricot géant – _encore un conte qu'on peut rayer de la liste_, s'amuse Emma tandis qu'ils s'en approchent.

* * *

Killian a toujours été curieux, mais il doit bien avouer que savoir entendre sans être vu est plus une obligation qu'un passe-temps un peu vicieux, dans son cas – _pirate_, crachent certains. _Capitaine_, répond-t-il.

Car personne ne veut se trouver face à un groupe de mutins.

* * *

Elle ne sait plus à quel moment la compétence est devenue le don, ou l'inverse – mais c'est une constante sûre dans son univers, ce truc qui lui permet de dire si les gens mentent ou non. Et c'est profondément rassurant, parce qu'Emma n'a rien d'autre au monde – à part son vieux collier qui ne veut plus rien dire et la layette dans laquelle on l'a trouvée qui fait finalement sens. Jones babille, lui souffle qu'il trouve son silence plus attirant que décourageant, et continue de parler sans agiter à un seul instant le don d'Emma. Il repose calmement, comme un lac à peine agité par les sursauts du vent à sa surface.

Hook la traite de livre ouvert, et au début Emma croit que ce n'est qu'une sorte de couverture. Une façon de lui renvoyer dans la figure que son don de détecteur de mensonge n'a été qu'un énorme coup de chance et puis il commence à lui dire toutes ces choses qu'elle a si profondément enfouies qu'entendre est presque douloureux.

« Tu étais la plus motivée, et c'était logique – puisqu'il faut que tu retournes voir un enfant. »

* * *

Et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, les quelques mots s'échappent de ses lèvres.

« Peut-être que je l'ai été… Une fois. »

Les souvenirs de Neal affluent dans ses pensées comme le sang dans ses veines, et le Capitaine la regarde. Ses yeux sont trop bleus, et il y a quelque chose de l'océan en eux, mais Emma se détourne, confuse et perdue – _non, ce n'est pas en train d'arriver, non. _

Le tissu enroulé autour de sa main gauche porte encore un peu de sa chaleur, et elle essaie de ne pas y penser la brûlure piquante du rhum sur la large coupure de sa paume la fait revenir sur terre, mais seulement pour lui rappeler le regard qu'Hook lui a lancé en serrant le bandage de fortune avec ses dents. Franchement, c'est possible de faire _moins cliché_ ? Le pirate qui flirte sans honte, totalement insouciant, et elle, Emma Swan, la princesse qui n'est en pas vraiment une et dont le curieux don qui n'en est pas un non plus mais lui permet de dire si le grand méchant Capitaine Killian Jones lui ment ?

_Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver_, se répète-t-elle, convaincue. Et Emma a soudain pleinement conscience que s'ils voyagent ensemble davantage, que si Hook rentre à Storybrooke avec elle et Snow, et Mulan et Aurora, il ne la lâchera pas – il a l'air borné, et comme il le lui a si bien souligné quelques heures plutôt alors qu'ils escaladaient le haricot géant, _la plupart des hommes trouveraient ton silence rebutant, mais pas moi. J'aime les challenges. _Elle a presque entendu sa voix, joueuse et charmeuse, ajouter « je n'ai jamais eu de princesse », et elle de répondre « et ça n'arrivera jamais » - mais il adore les défis.

Il faut qu'elle le laisse quelque part – avant que le passé ne se réécrive, encore, dans sa douleur et dans ses pleurs. Et Emma s'était jurée après la prison qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de second Neal.

Plus jamais.

* * *

Il se tient déjà prêt à pourrir entre les quatre ou cinq morceaux de caillou sous lesquels il est coincé lorsque Swan revient pour lui – et le déluge de commentaires qui sort de sa bouche lui donne presque des vertiges. Et tant pis si elle refuse de le laisser toucher la boussole avec autre chose que ses yeux – Killian se dit qu'il y a une exception à tout et l'invite à partir. _Ne touche pas à la boussole, Jones, _se dit-il en regardant Emma la remettre dans la poche de sa veste. _On a un début de quelque chose…_

* * *

« Oh, Swan, tu es brillante – foutrement brillante ! » S'exclame-t-il en ricanant tandis qu'elle l'aide à s'extirper du tas de rochers.

C'est un miracle qu'il n'ait rien, mais elle se garde bien de lui dire – elle sort la boussole de sa poche. La lui montre et pendant quelques minutes il n'y a plus que le son de sa voix dans l'air, les accents amusés, et Emma qui essaie de rester froide et résolue.

Elle voit l'effrayante lueur rassurée, heureuse presque, dans ses yeux bleu pâle lorsqu'elle prend sa main ; c'est intense, vivant et réel, comme son petit sourire qui irradie de cette sincérité abominable pour des gens comme _eux_, et il ne voit rien venir jusqu'à ce que la menotte claque autour de son poignet. Emma se jette en arrière, recule précipitamment tandis qu'incrédule, Hook regarde le loquet métallique qui le retient au mur.

La chaîne tinte. La première question est hébétée, comme une pensée dite à voix haute ; mais Emma sait bien que le pire viendra ensuite. Jones reprend corps, se redresse et la questionne encore – _pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ?_ – il est rageur, mais au-delà de sa colère, c'est l'incompréhension qui gronde comme une tempête dans ses yeux.

Elle baisse son regard, observe la chaîne qui retombe mollement contre le sol, les pavés de pierre sous leurs pieds – et ses lèvres s'ouvrent toutes seules, tentent de balbutier une excuse, n'importe quoi – _écoute, je_-_je ne peux pas_ - avant qu'il ne l'interrompe.

« Emma. _Emma_, appelle-t-il en utilisant son prénom. Regarde-moi. »

C'est presque magique, la façon dont son regard se lève et va chercher le sien.

« Est-ce que je t'ai raconté un mensonge ? Lui demande-t-il, prêt à pester et à crier, comme si à ses yeux la menotte était une trahison. Je suis venu avec toi jusqu'ici, j'ai risqué ma vie pour t'aider, poursuit-il, et elle est figée sur place – Hook n'a même pas l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'il peut dire, il est spontané et honnête, et la peur revient s'accrocher aux entrailles d'Emma avec tous ses mauvais souvenirs.

Emma approuve le plan de Jones, lui prouver qu'il est sincère en la laissant utiliser ses propres cartes plutôt qu'une tonne d'exemples creux, mais son insécurité chronique revient et lui balance que de toute manière, le dernier homme qui l'a approchée est mort en l'embrassant et que le précédent l'a trahie comme elle s'apprête à le faire.

- Tu as la boussole, pourquoi me faire ça maintenant ? »

Et Hook a l'air sidéré, incompréhensif, à la recherche d'une logique quelconque car il ne comprend plus rien – _pourquoi maintenant, Emma ?_

« Je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de me tromper sur ton compte », lui répond-t-elle en regagnant un peu d'assurance, espérant qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas elle, non – elle ne peut simplement pas faire d'erreur, car il n'y a pas que ses envies qui sont en jeu. Mary Margaret _doit_ rentrer – pas parce que c'est sa mère ou que son autre nom est Snow White, mais parce que cette femme est extraordinaire et qu'il faut qu'elle retourne à Storybrooke auprès de David et des siens. Elle est précieuse, importante. Croire Hook, le laisser s'approcher encore plus qu'il ne le fait déjà – c'est prendre le risque de tout perdre.

Ils restent silencieux, il hausse un sourcil et elle est complètement fermée.

Parce que le pire, c'est que Jones dit la vérité. Le don d'Emma ne réagit pas, ne s'accroche à aucun mot, ne trouve aucune aspérité qui cache un mensonge - il n'y a rien.

Killian Jones est _sincère._

L'ombre d'un désolé s'évade de ses lèvres, ses yeux perdus sur le visage ahuri du pirate.

La douloureuse ressemblance qu'il porte avec Neal est inscrite dans tous ses gestes, dans toutes ses phrases et ressort continuellement, comme une plaie encore ouverte - l'aisance avec laquelle il a passé outre ses défenses, avec son sourire charmeur et ses phrases qui ont l'air sorties d'un manuel de drague du vingt-et-unième siècle lu par Jack Sparrow, mais qui sonnent tellement vraies qu'Emma a senti la petite fille en elle y croire. Et il y a tout un tas d'autres choses, presque trop pour aussi peu de temps et c'est aussi alarmant qu'extraordinaire de tout découvrir - la façon tranquille dont il gravite autour d'elle, diguant sa place lentement mais sûrement dans son univers.

Jones et Neal sont tellement similaires et à la fois horriblement différents ; pourtant ce qu'Emma arrive à trouver pire, c'est la façon dont sa vie et celle de Hook se rapprochent. Les parallèles sont grotesques et ont presque l'air de pures coïncidences, avec cette histoire d'amour perdu et de sa dernière trace qu'ils transportent encore malgré les années, cette astuce qu'ils ont tous les deux développée car c'est leur seule manière de survivre – et l'esprit d'Emma s'envole un peu quand elle énumère les hypothétiques autres choses qu'ils pourraient avoir en commun. Crocheter une serrure doit être plus qu'à sa portée, mentir, ça a l'air d'être une seconde nature – et son don qui avait semblé être aux abonnés absent depuis la mort de Graham et les fausses accusations à l'encontre de Mary Margaret a refait lentement surface quand Jones a tenté de leur faire avaler ses sornettes.

Ils sont juste tellement identiques, et il a tellement _compris_ tout ce qui la retient qu'elle ne trouve pas les mots pour se justifier – il n'y en a aucun, mais Hook les entend quand même et les lui renvoie à la figure.

« Tu es désolée, _DÉSOLÉE !_ »

Et ses cris la poursuivent jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde sur le même ton, incapable de rester silencieuse.

Ils se tiennent l'un face à l'autre, et un bref instant Emma se demande si Jones n'a pas le même genre de don qu'elle, puis chasse cette idée idiote – c'est un pirate, c'est un menteur. Il fait ça juste pour la boussole, pour _Cora_.

Jones laisse un rictus ourler ses lèvres et ses yeux dire _Ne te caches pas derrière de fausses excuses, Emma. Tu as juste peur de t'attacher et que je te laisse._

Elle reste fermée, inaccessible et totalement imperméable tant aux mensonges qu'à la vérité, et fait demi-tour puis s'éloigne sous les cris alarmés d'Hook.

« SWAN ! »

Emma a envie de s'enfuir.

« Alors c'est ça ta réponse, Emma ? Abandonner les autres avant qu'ils ne t'abandonnent ? BRILLANT, SWAN, C'EST BRILLANT ! »

Hook continue de tirer sur la chaîne qui crisse contre le sol, et son crochet s'agite en l'air avec désespoir, comme s'il allait réussir à attraper Emma Swan en tendant le bras suffisamment loin. Il est purement ébahi, et même s'il sait très bien pourquoi, sa colère revient encore plus fort - parce qu'il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle lui fasse confiance.

Il n'en aurait pas fallu davantage pour qu'il la suive.

* * *

Il se rassoit par terre quand elle a disparu et il essaie de comprendre.

Son esprit lui renvoie les _femmes sont toutes des monstres_, avec une image de Milah lui souriant rêveusement. Et Killian hoche sombrement la tête, incapable de comprendre pourquoi sa déception est si grande au devant d'une simple blonde peureuse qui aura su voir clair à travers ses mensonges mais était restée effrontément aveugle à la vérité.

Le Capitaine Jones soupire, parce qu'il aurait peut-être pu dire quelque chose de plus éloquent – _si tu t'en vas maintenant, je ne te ferais plus jamais confiance _– mais au final, qu'est-ce qui aurait pu avoir de l'impact sur elle ? Trop têtue, trop effrayée d'être encore blessée.

_Je ne suis pas comme lui_ – _et c'est ça_, exulte-t-il presque, _j'ai juste eu envie d'être foutrement spécial._

Et il finit par poser les yeux son avant-bras encré, de la même manière qu'il rentrerait chez lui – et Emma Swan l'a aussi, ce souvenir de l'homme qui l'a abandonnée avec un enfant. Il est autour de son cou, au milieu des breloques, sous les mèches blondes. Son tatouage bouge, agité par un courant d'air invisible qui est peut-être celui de sa consternation, juste sous le bracelet noir et la nouvelle menotte.

Neverland est immobile. Les gens ne vieillissent pas, et les arbres ne poussent pas - tout est figé. _Sauf l'encre et l'océan_, disaient les Garçons Perdus. Killian a su qu'en laissant quelqu'un graver son poignet avec le nom de Milah et de l'encre de Neverland, il a pris le risque de voir disparaître les lettres - parce que l'encre peut être capricieuse et se dérober, mais qu'elle est surtout sincère. Milah est toujours là, mais son nom est éludé, envoyé au loin, remplacé par la courbe d'un E majuscule, les boucles régulières des deux M et l'assurance timide d'un A qui glissent sur sa peau comme des embruns sur la coque de son navire.

_Oh, Swan, tu es brillante – foutrement brillante._

* * *

Plus tard, lorsqu'Emma arrive en bas du haricot, elle n'a qu'une envie : continuer à courir.

Snow la réprimande, la tient dans ses bras et soudain elle se sent soulagée, à la maison – en sécurité. Rien ne peut plus l'atteindre, mais elle entend encore les cris d'Hook et ses _darling, love, fais-moi confiance _tournent dans sa tête comme un joyeux manège d'idioties. Personne ne lui demande ce qu'elle a fait du pirate – Mulan et Aurora n'ont pas l'air de s'en soucier, car bientôt la seconde commence à rêver d'Henry et tout d'un coup Storybrooke n'a plus l'air si loin.

« Emma ? »

Il est tard, la forêt dort et le feu qui crépite au milieu de leur campement de fortune n'est qu'une maigre alternative à d'épaisses couvertures. Snow doit se dire la même chose, dans son petit gilet rose pâle et avec cette maigre chemise sur le dos – mais elle ne se plaint pas.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle. »

C'est sérieux, à en juger son visage, et Emma, encore perdue dans ses souvenirs de Phoenix et de Neal ne peut qu'hocher vaguement la tête, nostalgique et encore en colère malgré toutes ces années.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-haut ? Lui demande doucement Snow, en caressant son visage, ses mèches blondes d'une façon rassurante et chaleureuse. Tu l'as laissé avec le géant ? Est-ce qu'il est –

- Non, non ! Pas du tout, la coupe Emma en réalisant ce que sa mère insinue. Il – Je l'ai attaché. Le géant devait le libérer une dizaine d'heures après, poursuit-elle en évoquant avec une légère nonchalance la destinée du pirate.

Snow acquiesce, compréhensive.

- Le géant n'était donc pas si maléfique ?

Emma éclate d'un rire court, et le poids dans son ventre est un peu plus léger – Hook avait eu tort, ils n'y avaient rien eu à craindre du géant.

- Le pauvre était simplement seul et isolé en haut d'un haricot géant. Sur ses gardes, mais pas vraiment dangereux, répond-t-elle, amusée au souvenir du géant plus bourru et effrayé d'elle qu'autre chose.

_Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que ça sonne bizarre dit comme ça_, ne peut-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter. Mais ici, l'extraordinaire est normal. Ce n'est même pas extraordinaire, c'est _quotidien_, et c'est effrayant – il faut qu'elles rentrent chez elles, dans leur monde, à Storybrooke, avant que quelque chose de grave n'arrive.

- Et Hook ? S'inquiète soudain Snow. Cora pourrait – et qu'a-t-il fait au juste pour que tu l'accroches là-haut ?

Emma inspire longuement et liste mentalement les explications, de la plus spontanée à la plus idiote.

_Parce qu'il ressemblait trop à Neal - parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre ! L'accepter et le laisser et – et il aurait pu nous trahir, Mary Margaret ! Et il faut qu'on rentre, je –_

- Emma ?

- Je – j'ai…

Mais celle qui devrait être la réponse la plus évidente n'arrive pas à traverser ses lèvres.

_J'avais peur_.


End file.
